


Centurion

by sayna



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e09 Cold Blood, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Should I tag for character death if he becomes an auton right away?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/pseuds/sayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First came the darkness.</p>
<p>Followed by, to his complete and utter shock, the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centurion

It wasn't like in the movies. Time didn't slow down. He had no time to think, to figure out the correct course of action. All he knew was one second Restac was pointing her weapon at the Doctor and the next second he was lying on the ground. The only coherent thought that connected them was 'save the Doctor'. 

Logically he knew that he had run across the cave pushing the Doctor out the way. But all he could feel was the pain. It was unbelievable. He didn't know that the human body could sustain such pain without passing out. 

Although black spots were already starting to pop up in the corners of his eyes. 

He could feel his heart pounding painfully against his chest as if straining to get out. He had been hit in the chest; initially that's where the pain was. But as the seconds passed he could feel fire passing across his body, encompassing his body until every nerve was screaming in agony. 

And all he wanted was for it to stop. For the pain to be taken away. He couldn't think, couldn’t breathe, couldn't feel anything but the pain.

Until his eyes landed on Amy. Her red hair stood out like a flame in the darkness. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

And he could see it in her eyes. Her pleading for him to stay. To not leave her alone.

"I'm sorry." was all that he could manage. He wanted to tell her more. 'I love you' repeated in his mind but never making it to his tongue.

He blinked once, taking in her face one last time. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw.

First came the darkness.

Followed by, to his complete and utter shock, the light. 

It was not the proverbial 'light at the end of the tunnel’; there was no music that swelled in the background, no feeling of warm. No the light was more of a soft orange colour that shined on his closed eyelids. Reminding him of the quiet afternoons lying in the grass with Amy, with their fingers interlocked and eyes closed, the sun gently warming them. He was surprised to find that he could open his eyes. He did so but closed them a second later after realizing that he was staring directly up into the sun.

He was breathing. Lungs filling and then slowly empting of the precious oxygen he had struggling to get before. The pain was miraculously gone. But that meant...

He was alive!

With a jolt he sat up. Eyes snapping open, but this time he made sure his face was angled down. He was indeed sitting on a grassy field. After the dark of the cave the green of the grass seemed to be the brightest and healthiest he had ever seen. The sun was warm on his arms and legs. A gentle breeze tugged at his hair. A wonderful flowery smell invaded his nose. It reminded him of Amy.

Amy.

He jumped up, head swiveling around to hopefully catch a glimpse of her fiery hair. 

He didn't spot her. What he did see was that he was standing in a field. The green grass beneath his feet was rippling in the breeze. To his left was a small brook, the blue water sparkling like tiny diamonds in the sun.

As he took a step forward he realized that he was wearing different clothes. And not just any clothes he was wearing a costume. A roman centurion costume. Something he had worn before for Halloween. But as he inspected it further he came to the conclusion that it was no costume. The fabric was coarser and the amour was definitely not plastic. The sword strapped to his side was real and very sharp. 

But why was he dressed in a real roman uniform?

He wasn’t roman. 

Was he?

He cast his mind around and came to a startling realization.

He could see his life as Rory Williams in Leadworth but he could also see his life as a roman named Rory. They were overlapping in his mind to the point where he wasn’t sure which one was real. Like a double exposed photograph. One life on top of the other.

“Sir?” Rory heard a man call out. He looked over to see another roman solider near the end of field. Rory Williams had never seen the man before and yet the roman version of him knew all about him. 

“Are you coming sir?” the man asked again. Rory knew the solider mean back to their camp. Rory would go with him and hopefully be able to find a way to contact the Doctor. He traveled in time surely he had visited Roman times.

Rory nodded to him. “Yes. I’m coming.” He took one final look back at the place he had appeared (or woken up?).

He would figure out what is going on. He would find the Doctor again. But most importantly he would find Amy again.


End file.
